Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods for the early identification of a subset of newborn infants at risk for developing necrotizing enterocolitis using analysis of the high frequency component of heart rate variability.
Description of the Related Art
Necrotizing enterocolitis (NEC) is a common and often devastating gastrointestinal disorder that primarily afflicts preterm infants. NEC occurs when pathogenic organisms produce inflammation, injury, and intramural gas in a preterm infant. Approximately 6-10% of preterm infants below 1500 g birth weight are afflicted with NEC. The annual cost of managing NEC and its long term consequences on the compromised bowel are measured in the billions of dollars. NEC is a major clinical problem for every neonatal intensive care unit that cares for preterm infants.
Success of treatment for NEC requires early diagnosis. Early diagnosis will be facilitated by knowing days in advance which subset of newborn infants are at increased risk so surveillance can be enhanced or effective intervention started. Unfortunately, there are currently no ways of screening infants early in their hospital stay for the risk of developing NEC.